


One More Day

by undeadstoryteller



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, QPOC, blackinfanfiction, saveintheflesh challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jem & Lisa Flash fic for the #saveintheflesh challenge for the intheflesh-art tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I have been known to part the waters." (as said by Simon). I used the religious context of the comment as inspiration for this fic.

Every day, between breakfast and eyeliner, Lisa would pray silently to God that they would survive another day.

It wasn't like that before The Rising. The Lancasters were good people, but church-goers they were not.

"Why start believing _now_?" Jem would ask, as Lisa brushed her hair, the two of them sharing a seat in front of what passed for a vanity. "The world has gone all to hell, and now you think there is some higher power?"

Lisa sighed as she pulled Jem's hair back into a neat ponytail.

"God isn't about the world being perfect, Jem. Besides, they came back, all those people. There must be something more."

Jem shrugged. She had spotted what she was sure was her great-grandmother Hannah, dead since 1997, rattling round the house more than once. It wasn't a matter of that. "I don't need flesh-hungry rotters to prove that to me. Doesn't mean there's someone who listens to our prayers."

Lisa looked in the mirror at Jem's face. They'd had this argument daily since they had joined the HVF. Jem missed her silly, fun Lisa who never gave a thought to questions of life or death or theology. Lisa missed Jem's laugh. But it had been a long time since she'd heard that. It was gone before the rising, ever since that day they'd found Kieren. They were thirteen. Just the thought made Jem's reflection appear even sadder. She slid her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, coaxing out a smile.

Jem picked up her revolver and checked for ammunition. "We'd better get going."

Lisa wilted. "We've got time."

"It's ten already."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "It's just a shop run," she said. "Not exactly a dangerous mission."

"Every run is dangerous, Lise." She smiled. "Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and drown ourselves in chocolate and cheap wine."

Lisa pulled on her coat, grinning at the thought.

 _Just one more day, God_ , she thought. _Just one more day_.


End file.
